I Love You're Broken bits (One shot)
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Tianna is a born bred and raised Soc. her parents and brother taught her to hate and fear Greasers but what happens when her curiosity gets the better of her she finds out that everything her parents say was a lie and while her mothers out of town her father lashes his anger on her causing her to running straight into the Arms of a Greaser


I watched as my brother Trent and his friends tossed around a football while they waited for Trent's car to be fixed I was told it sit on the bench not to move and not to talk to any greasers my parents had taught me that Greaser were evil disgusting people that shouldn't be classified as humans they were the scum of the earth they were thief's and murders and cruel It scared then again most things did, My mother had babied me my entire life and my father just went along with it I was the there little angel there little princess My brother drove me everywhere and if he left the house my parents made me go with him they said i needed friends but I was fine not having friends all the girls that hung out with my brother were stuck up and only talked to me to get to him it annoyed me I watched as the Greaser boy's who worked at the store chatted up to each other they didn't look like murders and all the stuff my parents had said I came here everyday with my brother He was a Soc but he'd rather hang out with his friends and not be bothered here at the DX gas station then go to the park in our neighbor hood or the school field he said there were to many kids looking to get into trouble and to many whores but I didn't mid I liked it at the gas station seeing all the people coming and going watching the greasers for the last few days I've been trying to think of a way to talk to them to see if there really all that bad and as the one with sparrow tattoo walked inside I got up and fallowed going to the icebox I got a drink after I paid for I took a deep breath

**"my names Tianna"** I pepped out probably just above a whisper the boy chuckled

**"Steve"** he said simply I looked up and he was smiling I smiled back

**"Tianna what the hell are you doing in here i told you to stay on the bench and what are you doing talking to this greaser you know your not aloud"** my brothers Voice said as he stormed in i flinched hen looked up at him to open my mouth

**"get in the car right now im going to have to tell dad about this" I** bit my lip I knew that meant a beating I looked down and walked to the car getting as my brother went to get his friends I looked back into the store to See Steve talking to his friend they both looked at me I looked back down Trent dropped his friends off and we went home my mother immediately hugged and kissed my cheek and told me to go play in my room like she always did she had it in her mind set that i was still a five year old girl were in reality I was 16 and curious about the greaser I was so sheltered from as I sat at my desk reading my father came up he was anger

**"what were you doing talking to a greaser"** he said voice full of anger

**"i.. i. was just getting a drink.."** I said quietly

**"you disobeyed me"** He said slapping me once hard then walked away i let a tear roll down my cheek but i knew if I cried that would be two more lashings

**"Tianna come down here"** my mother called I dried my eyes taking a deep breath and went down stairs

**_"you're brothers going to a party I want you to go with him"_** she said softly

**"but mom.."** i started to say

**"no arguing now shoo"** she said pushing me and my brother towards the door I went and sat in the car my brother soon got in and started to drive

**"look I know you dont want to come but you have to so just find a corner and sit there alright ill tell mom you socialized"** said Trent I smiled at him

**"thanks"**

**"anytime kiddo"** he replied soon enough we were pulling up to the house music was blaring and people were already drunk I sighed me and my brother got out and as soon as we got inside he disappearedI went and found a single chair in the corner I sat there and watched as every danced around drunk girls shoving there tongues down guys throats It was getting late and I wanted to go him I got up and tried to find my brother eventually I gave up I saw Dylan a friend of my brothers I pulled on his sleeve he was drunk

**"what kid"** he slurred at me

**"ha..have... you seen.. my brother.."** I stuttered out quietly

**"yeah him and Bob took some girls to make out point"** he slurred before walking over to some whore I walked out side to see my brothers car was gone I deiced id try to walk home but after a while I realized i didnt know where that was or where I was I never had to know my way around before Trent just took me every where I started to cry as i walked

**"well well well look what we have here Tim a little soc girl"** I heard male voice say I looked up to see two very dangerous looking Greasers I started to walk away one of the grabbed me pulling me to them

**"where are you runining off to baby doll on th wrong side of the tracks arnt we"** he said he fliped his pocket knife holding it to me I felt the tears fall down my cheek

**"i..i.."** I stutterd

**"your.., your?"** he mocked me I began to panic and with out thing kneed him in the ball causing him to tumble into this friend I took off running as fast I could they called after me chasing me I ran straight into another guy I looked up to see Steve

**"Tianna?"** he asked confused

**"dont let them hurt me"** I said with out thiking and grabbing onto me tightly

**"huh?"** he said

**"there she is "** I heard the voice says

**"Tim, Daren what are you two dooing" a** male voice said from beside Steve I just stayed hidden

**"just taken care of a little soc Issue"** I heard Tim say I looked to see him holding his knife I flinched holding onto Steve tears still flowing he put an arm around me

**"she's with us"** he stated

**"that little soc is with you"** the guy named Daren said

**"yeah So back off"** the other male voice

**"alright fine"** and with that Tim and Daren left after a few moments Steve pulled me away and looked at me so did his friend he was the one from the DX

**"what the hell are you doing out at this time of night and on our side of town you of all people should know it's not safe"** Steve said a little annoyed I looked down

**"I got lost.."**I said quietly

**"why were you out in the first place**" the other guy asked **"Im sodapop by the way"** he added in

**"my parents made me go to a party with my brother.. and he ditched me to go out to make out poiint with some whores' and bob"** I said looking down a tear falling from my eye

**"so you tried to walk home your self and got lost?**" Steve said I just nodded still crying he hugged me again

**"where do you live?"** he asked I shrugged

**"you doint know were you live"** I shook my head

**"how the hell do you not know where you live"** said Sodapop in disbelief

**"Trent takes me everywhere.."** I said they both sighed

**"well is there any were you do know that we can take you?"** ask Steve I paused for a minute

**"ohh Sandy works at the The dinner that Soc and Greasers go to she knows were i live and my phone number she used to date Trent!"** I said the sighed this time in a more happy tone

**"alright squirt come on well take you there"** Steve said they walked me to the dinner and dropped me off out side when I walked in a ran straight over to Sandy she hugged me shocked

**"Tianna what are you doing here sweetie were your brother!"** she asked shocked with worry in her voice I started to cry again

**"he left me all alone at a party to go be with Bob and some whores... so I tried to walk home and and i didn't know were it was so I got lost and I ran into Steve and Sodapop who work at the Dx and they walked me back since it wasn't safe and i wast lost and and please don't tell my parents i was with greaser daddy will hit me:"** I said holding onto her crying harder she rubbed my back

**"you sit down Ill order you a milkshake and call your parents I wont tell them about the greaser tho"** she said softly I just nodded and sat in a booth one of the other waitress brought me a drink and I waited for my mom to come get me soon enough my mom came in hysterical she ran over to me crushing me in a hug

**"oh my god my poor little girl are you okay did anyone hurt oh my god your brother is in so much trouble"** my mom kept ranting on kissing my head I pulled away

**"im fine mom"** I said softly she sighed and took me home

****Next day***

My mom had stopped at the Dx to get gas before she drove me up to the lake for the weekend my brother and father had left early this morning and I had lessons so she offered to drive me on her way out of town as she filled up the tank I saw Soda and Steve inside

**"mommy I really have too pee"** I said whined in the most childish voice I could muster at the moment she sighed heavily

**"hurry up but dont tell your father I let you go in there"** she said shaking her head I jumped out of the car and ran in the store they both seemed surprised and happy to see me

**"hey Tianna what are you doing here?"** asked soda stocking the shelf's

**"im getting punished by being dragged to the lake to go camping till tuesday"** I i said rolling my eyes

**"why would that be a punishment?"** asked Steve confused

"I'm stuck with my dad my brother and a bunch of people that are gonna make me feel timid and uncomfortable" I said honestly they laughed my mother honked I rolled my eyes

**"I guess I should go I told her i had to go pee so I could come talk to you guys"** I said they laughed and waved by but I stopped and walked back to Steve

**"hey steve?"** I said quietly

**"yeah?"** he asked just as quiet as if trying to be secretive

"**thank you.. and do yo think you and your friends could.. come up to the lake.. there's this side beach that you can go down to that no one ever dose... it be nice to hang out with you and soda and your other friends to.. but its okay if you don't want to but just incase ill tie a purple scarf to the tree out side the trail"** i said nervously shaking a bit I ran off before he could say anything I got back in the car and my mom drove off when she dropped me off my brother wasn't home he was at some beach party and my dad was already drunk I sighed I filled the cooler up with hot dogs and drinks I thought about graving beer but If dad noticed id get beat so I didnt I grabbed my floaty the purple scarf and and a blanket and towel and the axe then went down to the trail at the endof the parking lot and tied the scarf to the tree at the being of the trail just like i said i would then I headed to the beach I started setting everything up i even made a little ring of seats around the fire with stumps and logs I attempted to cut some wood but i failed so I just left it with the pile it was getting hot out so I took off my dress so I was just in my two piece and sat at the waters edge dipping my toes in I a few hours went by and there was still no show ups I sighed playing with the wet sand in my fingers suddenly there was a bunch of rowdy voice and two boys ran by me ripping there shits off and diving into the water my jumped back a little bit then turned to see Steve and five guys walk in out of the trail I smiled

**"you thought we were no shows didn't you"** he said I looked down and nodded

**"It took a little convincing to get Dall and Dar to come but as soon as I told the other they got right in the truck"** Steve said I laughed the guys placed down there cooler Steve gave me a little hug

**"alright so you know Soda he's in the lake there with Two-bit and over there we have Ponyboy and Darrel but we all him Dar there soda's brothers and those two right there that's Johnny and Dallas but we all call him Dall "** Steve said pointing the out i waved shyly I was alone on the beach with seven greaser I was nervous but not scared well in less I looked at Dallas he's was scary but the rest weren't a couple minutes Soda and Two bit came out soda Place a cold hand on my back making me jump

**"hey Tianna"** he said going and sitting on a log Dar had started to chop fire wood Two-bit stood in front of me looking me up and down I felt extremely scared and a little nervous

**"Two -bit stop starting at Tianna your freaking her out"** Pony boy yelled from his spot on the beach

**"but im confused"** Two bit yelled

**"w.. ..."** I stutterd out he looked at me

"you look like a soc you dress like a soc and you walk around like a soc your family is soc and your friends are soc so why did you invite us here" he said glaring at me

**"yeah kid"** I heard Dallas say looking up his eyes looked distrusting I started to get nervouse again and started to back away afraid I tripped over a log and fell backwards into the drop off I popped up second later panting I felt and arm pull me back onto the sand bank it was soda

**"you alright?"** he asked concerned I nodded

**"ye..yeah.."**I stuttered out still scared

he had his hand on my back walking me towards the beach

**"two-bit and Dall scared you didn't they"** he said in the same concerned voice I nodded my head he rubbed my back and sat me down on my towel

**"they do have a good point tho"** Dar pipped up while starting to make a fire

**"I think she wanted to see what real greaser's were like instead of what her family always told her"** Steve pipped up for they all looked at me

**"that true?"** asked Two-bit eating some chips I nodded

**"my brother and parents always said that Greaser were evil disgusting people that shouldn't be classified as humans they were the scum of the earth they were thief's and murders and cruel but you guys always looked like you were nice when I saw you at the Dx and then Steve and Soda saved me from those other greasers last night and it made me think that my parents were wrong and i wanted to be sure"** I said looking down I heard the boy's chuckle

**"there are a few greaser like that but if your on our good side you have nothing to worry about"** Two bit said with a smile that made me feel better Dar got the fire started and we all hung out laughing and chatting going swimming every once and a while till it started to get very late

**"alright we should get going guys"** said Dar getting up and the guys but Dallas whined he was the only one that was quieter then Johnny they stood up and Dar put the fire out

**"Ill walk you guys to your truck"** I said smiling

**"oh your gonna walk us now?"** said Soda teasing i blushed looking down

**"aww come on I was only bugging Tianna"** he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder we all headed up to there trucks most of the guys took off running but my short little legs couldn't keep but with there so as I got to the truck the boy's argued with each other

**"hey kid?"** i heard Dallas say I froze and looked up at him

**"you ever feel like taking a break from the soc life or feel like slumming it with the Greasers just give the Curtis house a call one of us will come save you"** he said winking then jumping in the back of the truck the boy's drove off yelling and waving by I waved back and went inside when i got to the cabin dad was passed out drunk and so was my brother I went to my room the rest of the weekend was boring when Tuesday came around I had never in my life had been happier to go home and on our way my dad stopped at the Dx my brother had ditched the night before leaving me alone with dad he had gone into the garage to talk to someone I got out of the car and ran inside I quickly hugged soda since he was the only in there at the time he chuckled

**"well hello to you to"** he said chuckling

**"sorry had to get it out of the way first I had so much fun on Saturday"** I said to him he smiled

**"ha so did the boy's Two-bits been asking when your coming around again"** he said raising an eyebrow

**"Ill try to escape one day soon"** I said he laughed and then just in time when I was starting to cheer up my dad came home

**"what the fuck do you think your doing get away from the filthy Greaser"** he screamed and before I could say anything he yanked my by my hair causing me to yelp I saw anger in Soda's eye's as my dad dragged me to the car he tossed me in the back I hit my head on the door he was cussing loudly and slammed his door when he got in still screaming at me when we got home he demanded I went to my room and I did I just laid there in my bed crying furious that my dad had done and said that infront of soda Greaser where nothing like he said they were fun and caring sure a little scary at time but Soda and Steve were my friends and the others were becoming them I laid there for hours it was now dark and the street lights had been on for hour my dad called me into the living room I walked out he was drunk he pulled me over to him and bent me over his knee and began to smack my legs ass and back with his belt receptively I screamed in pain he smacked me across the face then threw me to the floor I ran to my room crying I locked my door and threw the thin wall I could hear him talking loudly to him self about wanting to take my innocence I heard him walking towards my room from the kitchen I grabbed the phone book and looked for Curtis I pulled my phone into my closet and dialled the number it rang the first thing I could hear was the boy's rough housing before Dar's voice came over the phone

**" it's Tianna is Dallas there"** my voice shaking tears flowing my cheeks

**"yeah one sec..."** Dar I could hear in his voice he knew something was wrong I heard him call for Dallas and my dad banged on the door yelling things

**"Tianna?"** I heard Dall say

**"s...s..save me.."** was was all I managed to squeak out before my dang bang on the door causing me to drop the phone I hung it up and prayed he'd be here soon my dad banged on the door again calling out my name in his drunken haze I went over to the window and pulled my knees to my chest my dad kept ramming the door I flinched each time and each time pain shot with in my body from the whippings there was a knock on my window I jumped I slowly stood up to see Dallas a look of anger and concern on his face I opened the window he heard my dad yelling he held his arms out holding me as I climbed out the window he didn't even set my feet on the ground he carried me to the truck putting me and running to the other side he looked pissed he started to drive off

**"are you okay did he touch you"** Dallas said anger raising in his voice I didnt answer he knew then that my father had beat me he seemed to speed even faster then came to an abrut stop

**"go in side ill be in there in minute i need a smoke"** I just nodded to afraid to reply to him I walked over house and knocked the door swung open and pony boy opened

**"Tianna!"** he piped cheerfully pulling me in

**"Tiaa"** yelled Soda running from the dog pile on the floor he picked me up and spun me I flinched he didn't notice

"how's our favorite little Soc?" he asked I looked down that went the room became silent

**"Tia.."** Soda said concerned and before I could say anything Dallas stormed in pissed off the boy's all shared a look and just like that they knew my father had beaten me Soda hugged me tightly causing me to flinch he pulled away

**"sorry.."** he said I shrugged he walked me over to the couch but before I could sit down Two-bit pulled me into a light hug then started to poke I swatted him away

**"you little girl need to come around more It's allot funner when your around freaking out it makes life interesting you little soc"** he said messing up my hair I ducked and hid on the couch between pony and Johnny the boy's chuckled I stayed the rest of night at the boy's falling asleep in a big pile on the floor my head on Soda's chest my legs on Steve Johnny with his head on my stomach Ponys on my legs and Two bit with his hand holding onto my arm when I woke up I was no longer on the floor I was on the couch and Two-bit was on the floor watching mickey mouse i laughed

**"whats so funny"** he said rolling over

**"your watching mickey mouse"** I said he just smiled

**"the boy's are all gone to work and such so i stayed behind to watch you"** he said I sat up and yawned

**"yeah that sounded way to creepy for my likeing"** I said he chuckled **"what time is it?"**

"aw poop my mom's gonna be home any mintue she's flip if im not there" I said hitting my head

**"ill walk you?"** he suggestedI nodded Two-bit walked me home he dropped me off at the end of the street not wanting to cause me trouble I said good bye and ran off I strugged to climb into my bedroom window but made it I quickly changed and unlocked the door I sat there for a few hours my mom wasnt home I walked out into the living room it looked like my brother had been home I looked at the note he left

_Tianna im gone on a collage road trip for the month mom wont be back from buissness for two weeks and dad's upstairs sleeping of his hangover Call Sandy if you need a ride anywhere shell take you -Trent_

My eye's went wide I turned around to see my dad in the kitchen door way whisky bottle in hand

**"there you are you little tramp"** he smacked me hard across the cheek causing me to stumble back into the table I dont know how long he beat me for but when he had finally finished I could move or scream anymore he carried me to my room and thats when it happened he tied me to the bed cutting my clothes off with a knife my back facing him I felt him at my entrece I tried to screem but it was muffeld by the pillow I felt his cigar pressed into my back i screamed into the pillow again crying and as he forced him self in me the pain became to much and the word went fuzzy faiding to black

**** a week and half later ***

I had blacked out so many times I wasnt sure what time it was or what day my body ached I was to weak to scream my father had spent the week beating and raping me I could feel the burn marks on my back I tried to move my arms and for once they werent tied up I saw my father drunk past out on the floor this was my only chance to escape I had to get out here my entire body shook with fear I opened the drawr grabbing the first thing I could it was a dress I slowly put it on over my body the fabric brushed against my burns and cuts causing extream pain with in my body I bit my lip trying not to cry I stummbled out the door my vission blurred I couldnt walk straight my intire body ached my legs wanted to collpase under me but I refused to let it happen I get stummling down the street Tears falling down my cheeks from all the pain my head light on the verge of blacking out i pushed all the thoughts out of my head I had to get to the cruti's house id be safe there as I saw there house a feeling of comfort ran threw me i made my way to the door falling mulipul times by the times I got to the steps my legs couldnt take anymore I pulled my self up fighting the Dizziness I knocked on the door as loud as I could and just as started to black out in my blurred vision I saw the door open

I wasnt sure how long I had blacked out for but when I awoke I was in a bed It was still dark out as I sat my self up pain shot threw my body I took a deep slow breath and shakingly stepped out of the bed I made my way to the door but my leg's gave out under me causing me to fall into the dresser with a loud crash in seconds there was a a stampied of footsteps and door opened

**"Tia"** yelled Soda he was the first one to make it threw the small door way all the boy's were fighting to get threw

"**what are you doing out of bed you need rest"** he said gently picking me up

**"i..I"** my voice was shaking I couldnt talk

**"shhh it's okay your safe now"** he gently placed me on to the bed and johnny squished his way into the room leaving Pony Steve and Two-bit arguing he ran over to my side and sat there he looked like had been crying

**"im sorry Tia I knew something wasnt right when you handnt shown up but i didnt say anything"** he said you could hear the blame in his voice

**"Johnny its not you fault"** I barley got out ** "It's none of you'rs fault"** I said shaking all the boy's stopped fighting at the door and and walked in one by one I could tell they all wanted to hug me but because of my back didnt momments later Dar came in with a glass of water he haded it to me i tried to take a sip but i was shaking to much Soda took it from me and getnly brought it to my lips letting me drink it

**"how you feeling"** Dar asked converd

**"okay I guess"**I said quietly he nodded and smiled and walked away all the boy's sat there quietly I looked around

**"were's dall.."** I asked quietly they all glanced at eachother then looked at Johnny he sighed knowing he'd have to exsplain it

**"he was here everyday for the past three day's by your side waiting for you to wake up.."** he said quietly and looked around at the boy's hoping one of the would step in for him I now knewI was out for three days

**"and well.. today he couldnt take it anymore he just snapped we dont know why... but we think Johnny dose but he wont tell us"** said Soda looking down he took my hand gently I looked over at Johnny he sighed heaily

**"while you were out you kept crying out for him to save you.."** Johnny said and with that flash backs came back of my father he's was burning me with his cigar as he rapped me I remeber calling out for Dallas to save I must had flinched or something because Johnny took my other hand he was looking at me waiting to continue I looked up at him

**"he blames him self.."** Johnny said quietly I shook my head tears falling soon Dar came back

**"cmon guys let her rest a bit"** he said soflty the boy's all began to stand up I held onto soda's hand tightly He looked down at me and his hand in mine then up at Dar he must of nodded or something because Soda sat back down I leaned on him gently

**"how could he think that.." **I said quietly

**"we all blammed out self Tia none of checked on you even though we knew something was up.. but Dall.. ive never seen him act that way its worse then how he is over Johnny me and the guys were talking we think he loves you..."** soda said soflty I didnt say thing I just laid there a little while later Dar came back and made him leave I just laid there for a fe hours then I heard Dallas voice he walked towards the door I closed my eye's hopeing i could maybe surpirise him I heard the door open he sighed seeing my eyes closed I heard him pull up the chair and move it closer to the bed the door closed

**"she was up for a little bit"** I heard ohnny say

**"that's good.."** dallas said quietly He gently took my hand

**"you love her dont you dall..:"**I head johnny say quietly

**"yeah Johnny boy I do.. but a girl like her would never like a Broken misfit like me"** I heard Dallas say his voice full of hurt Johnny Side I slowly sat up

**"did we wake you?"** Johnny asked concerned I shook my head then looked at dallas

**"I love you're broken bits"** I said quietly to him I ignored the pain in my body and wrapped my arms around him

And that's when I realized I had fallen inlove with a Greaser.


End file.
